A Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) entitled "Translational Research in Gl Cancer" is proposed to tap the vast intellectual and physical resources of the University of Michigan to decrease the morbidity and mortality from pancreatic and colorectal cancers. The SPORE will address the hypothesis that identifying and developing interventions to address molecular events that enhance cellular carcinogenesis or cellular transformed phenotype will reduce the morbidity and mortality associated with colorectal and pancreatic cancers through risk identification, preventive interventions, early detection, or improved treatment of invasive cancer. This integrated translational research program consists of four major projects that explore 1) fish oil intervention as a chemopreventive for colorectal cancer;2) development and validation of biomarkers for the early detection of pancreatic and colorectal cancer using glycoproteomics methods;3) targeted inhibition of Chk1 as a mechanism to reduce repair of radiation induced damage to pancreatic cancer;and 4) improved treatment of pancreatic cancer through targeted inhibition of ATDC to reduce DNA damage response. These major translational projects are complemented by Career Development and Developmental Research Programs that identify new risk assessment, preventive and treatment targets for colorectal and pancreatic cancers. All SPORE studies will be supported by three Core Resources (Administrative, Biostatistics and Informatics, and Biosample). The SPORE is a fully integrated component of the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center. The SPORE is also integrated into the University of Michigan's Institute for Clinical and Health Research, a new translational research resource for the Medical School and Health Sciences Campus. The SPORE integrates other SPORE programs and links the National SPORE program to other national cancer research resources such as the Early Detection Research Network and the Southwest Oncology Group. This Gl SPORE places premiums on rigorous scientific review of its translational research programs, pairing of basic and clinical investigators, drawing on the expertise of diverse scientists, and utilizing flexibility to fund promising new research approaches. The interaction of our multidisciplinary group of investigators makes the Gl SPORE at the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center greater than the sum of its individual parts.